The King vs The Assistant
by Kiryu2012
Summary: The assistant seemed to have won. He had took everything he wanted, including the love of his life, and stopped all forces that opposed him. The king, however, grew unpleased with the assistant's antics, and soon both shall clash in the land of destruction.


Spike roared once more as he slammed the tank containing the Wonderbolts into the side of the mountain, his great strength causing the tank to sink into the rock. The great dragon roared out once more into the sky, demanding all in hearing range to give him respect and fear.

"Oh, be quiet!"

Spike snorted in frustration as he looked back towards the white mare in the coils of his tail.

"You've got nothing to be proud of!" Rarity stated, her fear now replaced by anger. "Steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use _me_ as a weapon against my own friends! Which as horrible as it is, I can _almost_ understand because you're a dragon and all! But _THIS_," Rarity reached down and grabbed her dress with her teeth, pulling it upwards before switching to her horn to lift up the shredded dress before Spike. "This is a crime against fashion!"

Spike snarled as he lifted Rarity up to his eye level, unamused by this pony. At that moment, Rarity suddenly realized the depth of the situation she was in, and fear immediately returned as Spike opened his great jaws to devour her…

_SKREEOOONNNKK!_

It was a roar no body, not even the greatest of experts in Ponyville, had ever heard. It was like the cry of a thousand souls screaming for death, and the bellow of an infuriated beast whose rage had been pushed to its limits. The roar seemed to echo all across Equestria, filling all the souls that heard it with primal fear.

Spike simply dropped Rarity, his shock at the sound of the unnatural roar making his grip on the pony slip, and Rarity plummeted down, screaming in terror.

Thankfully though, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were already on the scene, using the cape that had tangled them up earlier now being put to use as Rarity was caught like a fish in a net. Rarity breathed deeply, her heart pounding in her chest as the pegasi flew down towards the ground.

Spike quickly shook off the shock he was under, snarling as he looked up toward the source of the roar, up towards the very top of the mountain, demanding the creature show itself.

And so it did.

As the source of the roar slowly made its presence as it emerged from the darkness of the great cave from which it appeared to dwell in, everyone, even Spike, recoiled in horror at what they saw.

It was the most grotesque thing they had ever seen. Its face appeared to be lifeless, with pale white eyes with no pupils staring out ahead. Its skin was like charcoal black leather that wrapped around its body. Emerging from its back like great mountains were three rows of spines, jagged and ivory white, which seemed to be translucent. Its great taloned feet made loud, yet soft, thuds that rattled the ground. From behind whipped a crocodilian tail, spines curving backwards like hooks sticking up from the muscular limb. Its fangs, pale white and glistening in the sunlight, were bared as the beast growled warningly.

Spike fought back his fear as he roared out, whipping the ground threatingly with his tail as he let out bursts of emerald flames from his nostrils.

But Godzilla was not impressed.

Spike roared out once more, fighting of his fear with determination as he lowered to all fours and charged up the mountain, bellowing loudly. Godzilla snarled, his spines slowly beginning to glow neon blue, energy gathering at the back of his throat as Spike jumped up, swinging his claws outwards.

Suddenly, Godzilla's jaws opened up, before a blue beam of pure radiation fired forth, slamming into Spike's chest like a freight train, sending the purple dragon flying across the land, slamming hard into the center of Ponyville, digging a trench into the ground as he slid across his back. Godzilla roared once more as he moved down the mountainside, making his way past the buildings as he approached the fallen dragon.

Spike rose to his feet, hissing hatefully as he placed a clawed hand on the scorch mark on his chest. Godzilla let out a low growl as Spike stared him down, not willing to back down from this battle. The dragon reached down, picking up a nearby building before tossing it up, letting loose with a stream of emerald flames, burning the building into ash in a second. Godzilla simply swatted a large building up into the air, before atomizing the building with a shotgun-like blast from his energy.

Spike snarled, before charging forward like a rampaging bear, grabbing Godzilla by his neck. Godzilla simply slammed his fist hard into Spike's stomach, driving the wind straight from the dragon as he stumbled backwards. Godzilla growled as he walked towards Spike, before pulling back his left arm and punching Spike hard across the face, sending him falling backwards into a building, rubble engulfing the reptile.

Rarity stepped out of the cape as she looked up at the destruction that was just starting in the two giants' battle, the other ponies quickly reaching where she was brought.

"What _is _that horrible creature?" Rarity asked. Twilight could only shake her head. "No one here may know. This monster is unlike anything I've ever studied. I just hope Spike can survive…"

"Wait a minute!" Rarity spun around to face Twilight, a look of pure horror on her face. "Did you just say _SPIKE?!_"

Spike bellowed as he stood up, Godzilla returning with another roar. The two reptiles circled each other, snarling as they bared their fangs and claws. Spike then charged forward, ramming Godzilla hard and sending both falling into a building. Spike then proceeded to rain blow after blow down upon Godzilla's face, the leviathan struggling beneath the dragon before suddenly reaching up and grabbing hold of Spike's throat, standing up with a loud roar.

Godzilla spun around and flung Spike away, the dragon slamming into a building and bringing rubble down upon himself. Godzilla stomped towards Spike, raising his right foot and bringing it down upon Spike's chest, bringing out a wheeze as the dragon struggled beneath Godzilla's weight. Spike's tail shot up, coiling around Godzilla's throat and squeezing tightly, flinging him off and allowing Spike to stand.

Spike snarled as he charged, but Godzilla socked him hard across the face with a right hook, before striking away at Spike with quick, but powerful blows, until he gave Spike the boot, kicking him hard and sending the dragon flying over the buildings. Godzilla slammed his tail into the ground and jumped high into the air, coming down towards Spike like an anvil. Spike acted fast and jumped up, punching Godzilla away, the black reptile slamming hard into a building.

"You're saying _we _may have caused Spike to become this?" Rarity asked as she and the others were running towards the bridge that crossed over the river in Ponyville.

"I'm sorry to say yes about that," Twilight replied as she faced Rarity. "Spike's greed must have been started by our own caring for him, and now he's become this monster, and he may be fighting for his life out there."

"Spike…" Rarity whispered softly as tears ran down her face and fell to the ground.

Spike and Godzilla traded blow after blow with one another, neither reptile willing to give in as they hit each other with enough force to stagger a mountain. Spike ducked down as Godzilla's fist swung above him, before kicking Godzilla up into the air, jumping up and punching him down to the ground, the leviathan rolling to his feet. Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at Spike, nailing Spike dead on and sending him flying straight through an entire row of buildings. Spike sprang back to his feet, before he discharged a payload of fireballs, the emerald projectiles exploding against Godzilla's frame, engulfing him in smoke.

Godzilla staggered under the assault, his skin smoking from the blasts, before lowering his head and charging forward, ignoring the fireballs as they detonated upon him, eventually reaching Spike and giving him a powerful roundhouse left to the face, sending him flipping head-over-heels through the air, landing on his stomach. Godzilla lunged for him, but Spike quickly rolled out of the way, jumping up and grabbing Godzilla's tail. With an angry roar, Spike swung Godzilla over his head, slamming him into the ground again and again, each slam leaving a large crater in the ground. Spike then yanked hard, pulling Godzilla towards him and punching him hard in the jaw, the powerful blow causing the beast to fly backwards.

Godzilla landed square on his feet, sliding backwards as his talons dug deep trenches into the ground, keeping himself steady. Spike ruined this by jumping up, whipping his tail around and slamming the powerful limb square into Godzilla's visage, and throwing the monster off his feet, slamming hard into the ground, dust rising from the impact. Godzilla rose up, before running at Spike and swinging his body around, his tail aiming for Spike's head. Spike quickly jumped upwards, dodging the attack, before coming down at Godzilla. The behemoth, however, punched Spike square in the stomach, sending the dragon flying backwards and slamming into a rock wall, leaving a dragon-shaped crater in his wake.

"Can Spike defeat that…thing?" Fluttershy asked fearfully as all the denizens kept their eyes only on the battle.

"Oh, I think he's just getting started," Rainbow Dash said with confidence in her voice as Spike jumped from the rock wall to face Godzilla.

Godzilla and Spike stared each other square in the eye, neither moving, neither willing to give up now.

Godzilla's spines began to glow…

Spike took a deep breath, flames gathering at the back of his maw…

The two beasts then fired forth their projectiles, Godzilla's blue beam of destruction and Spike's emerald heat ray, the beams colliding and igniting a massive explosion, sending both sliding backwards.

Spike then fell to all fours before he charged forward, but Godzilla intercepted his charge with a powerful backhand across the face. Stunned, Spike was in for a ride as Godzilla headbutted him hard in the face, jabbed him in the throat multiple times, then whipped him hard in the chest with his tail, sending Spike flying into a building. Spike jumped back at Godzilla, swiping his claws across Godzilla's face, before letting loose with roundhouse punches, uppercuts, left and right hooks, and a powerful haymaker to Godzilla's skull, before coiling his tail around Godzilla's throat and flinging him towards the mountain he came from.

Spike charged forward, furious at this beast denying death. Godzilla stood up, before running forward, clotheslining Spike in the throat and flooring him instantly. Godzilla stomped down on Spike's chest, before beating away at his face. The dragon struggled, before bringing up his legs and kicking Godzilla in the chest, pushing him away and allowing him to rise. Spike lunged at Godzilla and bit down on his shoulder, but Godzilla grabbed Spike by the back of his neck, lifting him up and slamming him into the ground again and again, before punching Spike into a boulder, causing it to shatter.

Spike stood up, before firing away at Godzilla with a barrage of fireballs, yet Godzilla waded through the assault unfazed. Godzilla roared out once more, daring Spike to face him, and Spike obliged, the dragon charging on all fours, lunging forward with jaws wide open to rip open Godzilla's throat, where life bubbled to the surface.

Godzilla rewarded his determination with a full-force Atomic Ray, the beam of power colliding with Spike square in the chest with all its power. Spike was sent flying backwards by the sheer power, the dragon flying straight through boulders, buildings, trees, etc., until he slammed hard into a mountain, a massive explosion ensuing.

Godzilla slowly walked towards the mountain, watching as Spike slowly staggered towards him. Blood trickled from his nostrils, eyes, and mouth as he glared at Godzilla straight in the eyes.

Spike could only growl before collapsing.

Godzilla reared his head back and roared out into the skies, a frightful sound that chilled the air around everyone. Godzilla then slowly looked back towards the destruction caused by the battle, before walking away, up to the mountain, and back into the massive cave.

"_SPIIIIKE!_" Rarity wailed as she hugged Spike's neck, tears pouring down her face as she wept. Everypony around her also cried, Twilight especially. Spike lay unmoving, blood steadily flowing from him as the ponies mourned for him. His scales were cold, just like those whose lives have passed on. He was gone, and Rarity knew it as she pressed her face against him.

"…Rarity?..."

Rarity's eyes widened as Spike looked her in the eyes.

"I've always sorta had a crush on you…"

Rarity smiled, before hugging Spike's neck tightly.

Things were going to be alright.


End file.
